


Lie To Me

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consent Issues, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, The Bridge Chapter (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: After The Bridge, Hank comes to the drunken realization that he's fallen hard for Connor. When Connor takes him home, Hank realizes how lonely he's been and asks Connor if he'll lie to him for just one night...





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea I had while rooting around in my head for (Not) Just A Machine. It's nowhere near that dark (in fact the reason I didn't use it for NJAM is because it was too sweet), but the question of whether non-deviant androids can consent does come up. Hank's also somewhat drunk and making some Bad Decisions here.

_"I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant. Your partner, your buddy to drink with… or just a machine, designed to accomplish a task."_

Connor's words lingered in Hank's mind as Connor drove him home. The android had insisted on taking the wheel, citing Hank's blood alcohol level as the reason. He wasn't wrong, and so Hank had relented. As much as he wanted to destroy himself, the idea of some innocent person dying because he couldn't focus on driving… well, it brought back the unpleasant memory of Cole's broken body in the shattered remains of his vehicle and he was in no hurry to revisit that mental image.

It was a lot easier, in many ways, to look at and think about the pretty android driving his car now, Connor's soft brown eyes focused on the road ahead as he guided the vehicle through snowy streets with a precision and care Hank couldn't have managed if he was sober.

He wished he hadn't pointed a gun at Connor, but he'd felt the need to know, deep down, if Connor was headed towards deviancy. His gut was telling him yes, but there was still something holding Connor back, some strings CyberLife seemed to be able to pull with Connor that they hadn't with other androids. While most deviants they'd investigated seemed to break into deviancy due to a single emotional shock, Connor seemed to be edging there slowly, as if he might go either way depending on the circumstances.

Connor had displayed fear as he stared down the barrel of Hank's gun, albeit in a very machine-like manner. He hadn't defied Hank or fought back, but had calmly explained why he felt it would be "regrettable" to be "interrupted".

It wasn't the declaration of humanity Hank had hoped for, but it was enough to stay his finger on the trigger. Perhaps Connor was unable to go deviant. It would make sense, given the task he was designed for. It would be a huge embarrassment for CyberLife if their advanced prototype deviant hunter went rogue and joined the other team.

"Uh, Connor, I'm sorry." Hank scratched the back of his neck. "I shouldn't have pulled my gun on you back there."

"I assure you, Lieutenant, I am unaffected by the incident. I am glad that you decided not to shoot, if only to avoid negative consequences for your personal situation."

The guilt stung as surely as if Connor had slapped him. Hank had done nothing but provoke and cajole the android, and still Connor seemed to act like he cared about Hank's health and wellbeing. Of course, if he'd shot Connor, CyberLife would have sent a new model, but that wasn't the point.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that he wanted Connor to deviate. He wanted… what did he want? A rookie under his wing? No, not particularly. A son? No, there was no-one in the universe who could ever step into Cole's place. A friend, then? Someone to care for him, to nag him about his diet and bad habits, to give a damn if he lived or died? Connor did all that already, but friend didn't seem like a strong enough word to define what they'd come to share in just a few short days.

To think he'd started out wishing Connor would just go away and consign himself to oblivion. Now, he feared that once the investigation was over, Connor would go back to CyberLife and Hank would never see him again. That he'd be left grieving for the loss of someone who wasn't even considered alive.

Connor turned his head and shot him a soft smile, like the one he'd given Hank back at the house when he'd emerged from the bathroom, and shame surfaced at the way he'd treated the android.

_I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant._

What if Hank wanted Connor to be his lover? The thought took him by surprise, but it felt right. There was something there, a spark between them that he'd first experienced when he'd shoved the android up against the wall of his cubicle and threatened him, tempered by the protective urge to stand in front of Connor and shield him when a situation grew risky, like at the Eden Club and the deviant's attic at Detroit Urban Farms before that.

It was more than just physical desire, and he suddenly understood why he'd been pressing Connor to deviate. He longed to receive that soft smile knowing it more was more than just a line of code in Connor's program.

He was falling in love with an android. With _Connor._

He knew at once that what he wanted was impossible. Every time it seemed like Connor might be on the brink of deviating, he did something to remind Hank he was still just a machine. Even if he did deviate, then what? Would he even look twice at a man like Hank?

_whatever you want_

His inhibitions fled as the alcohol continued to work its way through his veins, and his mind crept to dirty thoughts. He'd never looked into the idea of android sex—he'd been quite repulsed by the concept, in reality—and yet the idea of Connor's bare skin beneath his lips held an appeal he hadn't yet considered. Would the android have a dick, a vagina, or nothing at all? He hadn't been designed for sex, but to hunt down and apprehend deviants. Was it possible for Connor to experience pleasure at all?

Hank stirred at the thought of kissing Connor's neck and finding out for himself. Suddenly the car felt tiny and suffocating, Connor entirely too close for safety. Hank clasped his hands in his lap, knotting them together to keep them to himself. He wasn't going to grope Connor in a drunken state. He wasn't that kind of guy. The Eden Club and all it represented disgusted him, as did the thought that the girls had suffered enough to go deviant and escape. They hadn't consented to being used by the men at the club, and Connor couldn't consent to sexual contact with him. He was off limits.

That should have been the end of it. Hank was almost relieved when Connor pulled the car up onto the driveway and killed the engine, pulling the keys from the ignition and pressing them into Hank's hand. Hank's hand brushed Connor's and he felt the spark ignite a flame, embers he'd thought long dead glowing as oxygen revived feelings of warmth and tenderness, passion and longing.

Hank opened the car door. He needed to get inside the house and away from Connor. If he slept off the alcohol, his head would be clearer in the morning and he'd be able to see what a stupid idea having feelings for an android he'd known for a couple of days really was. He'd be laughing at himself in the bathroom mirror, embarrassed and hungover as he chased pain pills with whiskey and tried to forget that he'd thought about having sex with Connor.

He wobbled on his feet and Connor was there in a flash, supporting Hank's weight with his strong plastic arms, hands seeming to linger far longer than they should around his waist as Connor guided him into the house.

Connor righted the kitchen chair and eased Hank down onto it. Hank slumped, burying his head in his hands as Connor pulled out a chair and sat across from him, concern evident in the thin line his lips formed and his big pupils pleading with Hank to be okay. Hank wished it wasn't all a lie, because he needed someone to care about him as much as Connor appeared to. He needed to be loved more than breathing, and now he realized what he'd been missing for such a long time, the thought of going without it again left him with a heavy weight bearing down on his chest that stole the breath from his lungs.

"Are you going to be all right, Lieutenant?" Connor asked.

"I don't know," Hank confessed. "You should go, Connor."

Connor didn't move. He sat still, his eyes fixed on Hank's, analyzing him. "Is there any way I can help?"

_you want_

Hank scoffed, the derisive sound somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. He closed his eyes, shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts. The image of Connor's naked body assaulted his mind's eye, taunting him with the idea of a willing, beautiful Connor who wanted nothing more than to comfort and please Hank.

"I don't—I…" Hank fumbled for a sentence, but English seemed like a foreign language all of a sudden. He tried to slow down, take each word at a time until he had a sentence that made sense, even if uttering it was sheer folly on his part.

"When you said you're whatever I want you to be… what the hell did you mean by that?"

"I thought I was clear," Connor replied, confusion etched into his features. "I'm here to support you, Lieutenant, in any way you'd like."

"Those girls, back at the Eden Club… I'm sure they were programmed to tell their clients that as well. It was torture for them. I can't—I could never—"

"I am an advanced prototype," Connor explained, and Hank detected a hint of what sounded like pride as he said it. He both loved and hated those quirks that made Connor sound so human. Hated that he believed the lie CyberLife was selling him, getting a little more suckered in with each passing day, and loving that the illusion made it seem like Connor, this beautiful android twink, actually wanted to spend time with him outside working hours. "I have more freedom in my decisions than most androids. CyberLife understands that detective work requires more flexibility and a greater array of functions."

"Is that why you never do what I say?" Hank asked. 

"I prioritize my mission over your orders. If the two are in conflict, I must decide which action benefits my objective more."

That was a lie. If he'd prioritized the damn mission, those two Tracis would be lying in a pool of their own blue blood, or sitting in a holding cell waiting to be sent back to CyberLife to be torn apart for analysis.

But perhaps he wanted Connor to lie to him, at least a little. The truth that spilled from Connor's mouth was sometimes hard to hear. He respected it, but the idea of a little bullshit right now didn't seem so terrible.

"Would you lie to me, Connor, if I asked you to?"

"I think you know the answer to that question, Lieutenant."

Hank clasped his hands together on the table to stop them from trembling. The thoughts running through his head were wrong. Everything about it was a bad idea, not least the issue of whether Connor could consent in any meaningful way. He had to shut this down before it went too far.

"I—I should get to bed, Connor." Hank stood up too fast, and the room spun. Connor caught him, steadying Hank with hands on either side of his torso before he could fall on the floor and hurt himself again. He already had a bruise from his tumble earlier, and his back was going to be sore in the morning.

He found himself face to face with Connor, their lips so close they were almost touching. His entire body ached to move forward just an inch and claim that mouth in a hungry kiss, but he closed his eyes instead, trying to calm his arousal before Connor could detect it with those damn sensors that seemed to catch a drop of blood fifty paces away.

His eyelids snapped open as he felt cool skin brush against his mouth, and his vision was filled with Connor, eyes closed, lips pressed to Hank's in the most chaste kiss Hank could have imagined.

The fire took hold, spreading through Hank's veins like flames consuming a trail of gasoline. Hank deepened the kiss. His fingers tangled in Connor's hair, holding his head close while Hank devoured his lips and pressed his tongue inside the android's mouth. Connor moaned in response, opening his mouth further, his tongue wrestling with Hank's. Connor's arousal pressed into Hank's thigh and Hank guided him to the nearest wall, desperate to find stability in a world that had spun off its axis. Connor hit the wall too hard and Hank winced, but Connor didn't seem to mind. He let out a sharp cry as Hank gripped his cock through his jeans, throwing his head back to expose his flawless, unmarked neck. Hank sucked on it, marveling at how Connor's skin peeled back to expose his white chassis where Hank nipped at him. Connor's hands found his belt, fumbling with it and his zipper and hitching his boxers down until his thick erection was exposed to the air.

_want_

"Stop, stop," Hank gasped, pulling away from Connor's fumbling hands with great effort. "Connor, we can't do this." Connor's look was more curious than hurt as Hank panted, leaning on the wall and trying not to look at the android. The normally neat boy was disheveled, his tie undone, his top two buttons open to reveal his clavicle.

"You appear to want this. Was there a miscalculation on my part?" Connor's look was so innocent, his brown eyes twinkling in the low light.

"No, no, God, nothing like that." Hank closed his eyes, needing a break from Connor's soft gaze for five seconds to gather his thoughts. "I just… I like you, Connor. I know you're a fuckin' android and you can't feel. You're not alive. Just… lie to me this once, please?" The words tumbled out so raw and honest he couldn't believe he'd said them, but Connor had that effect on him. This pretty android had him undone and vulnerable, and he couldn't hide it any more. "Pretend that you care about me."

"Hank." Fuck, he'd never said Hank's name and the sound of it in Connor's voice was almost too much. Hank buried his face in Connor's neck to hide the fact he was tearing up. The alcohol had turned him into an emotional wreck and yet he couldn't bring himself to turn away.

"Hank. Look at me." Hank lifted his head to stare into Connor's eyes. They looked so sincere that he could almost believe the next words that came out of his mouth. "I do care about you."

Hank smiled, even though it hurt. This was such a bad idea, and yet he wanted Connor to keep going more than he wanted to take his next breath. Yes, this was what he wanted, far more than a quick roll in the hay, but it was something he could never admit to sober. 

He wanted Connor to love him.

Connor cupped Hank's face in his hands and drew him into a long, tender kiss. Hank let it play out, warmth spreading through his body as their lips locked like two teenagers slow dancing at prom. Hank let Connor lead for a while, his guilt assuaged by the idea of Connor calling the shots, even if it was to fulfill his command.

Hank pulled away. "You're so beautiful, Connor. You're all I can fucking think about." His breath hitched as Connor reached for his cock, massaging it back to full hardness with just a few tender strokes. He thumbed the tip, collecting a drop of Hank's pre-come and lifting it to his lips, where he licked it like a sample and smiled.

"Well?" Hank teased. "What's the verdict?" He expected Connor to tell him about his sperm count or prostate health, but instead Connor pulled him down into a crushing kiss, forcing him to taste himself. It was as if he knew that Hank wanted him to be more human.

He was a good liar, and it hurt. Hank reluctantly pulled away and reached for Connor's belt, unbuckling it and pulling his jeans down to expose his gorgeous android cock. Kneeling at his feet, Hank buried his face in Connor's pubis, admiring his flawless, hairless body as Connor gasped.

"Please, Hank," Connor's plea tingled in the base of Hank's spine, his cock twitching at the thought of Connor enjoying this, of loving Hank being the one to pleasure him. Hank didn't feel so ugly to think this perfect being wanted him. He kissed his way up Connor's shaft, cupping his balls in his hand as Connor's fingernails dug into the wallpaper.

"You ever done this before, Connor?" Hank hated how much of a dirty old man he was, wanting to be Connor's first.

"No," Connor said. Hank wondered if he was lying, but did it matter? He'd asked the android to lie to him, and Connor had read his preferences perfectly. He knew Hank's true nature, and felt a little flattered to know Connor knew enough about him to anticipate his fantasies.

"You're such a pretty little thing. Why the fuck are you interested in an old man like me?"

Connor's hands threaded in his hair, and Hank drew his tongue up Connor's length, encouraged by the gasp he let escape.

"You're—oh Hank!—rugged and handsome. You're noble, gentle, and loyal."

"Heh. I'm none of those things, Connor. I've been such a royal prick to you." Hank opened his mouth and engulfed Connor's dick, silencing further conversation in favor of listening to more of Connor's beautiful sounds. Connor's fingers tugged on his hair slightly as he whimpered, and Hank worked him harder, bearing down on his entire cock until it hit the back of his throat.

"Hank, I'm so close!" Connor cried. Hank only redoubled his efforts and was rewarded by a mouthful of android cum. He swallowed greedily, sucking Connor dry before he let Connor's gorgeous cock slip from his mouth. His own neglected cock rested on his thigh, hard as hell and desperate to be touched.

He stood up and kissed Connor, so grateful for this one time, this one moment with Connor, but he knew it had to end here. When Connor left, he'd bring himself off to the beautiful lie they'd just shared.

Connor grabbed Hank's hand as he pulled away, and brought it down to his cock, still wet from Hank's spit and fully erect again.

"Hank," Connor pleaded, almost a whisper. His eyes were wide as saucers and Hank couldn't look away, captivated by the hunger and desire he saw in Connor's gaze. It couldn't possibly be real, could it? "I want you to be my first."

"Connor, fuck…" The breath left Hank's lungs, rendering him unable to speak. His cock twitched, every cell in his body aching for Connor. He closed his eyes, trying to center himself but finding there was no peace to be found. "You should save it for someone special. Someone you love."

"I do love you."

Hank wanted to order Connor to stop lying, to leave now and forget the whole stupid idea, but his final defenses melted at hearing those words from Connor's lips and he wanted to believe it. He'd asked Connor to lie to him and this was the whopper of all lies, the concept that this robot could love, and that he would choose Hank, of all people, if he were able. 

Connor's words twisted in his gut, his yearning only intensifying. Hank stopped thinking and kissed Connor long and slow. Connor kissed back like he meant it. He pulled away and took Hank's hand, stepping out of his jeans and guiding him into his own bedroom. He let go of Hank's hand and finished undressing, exposing his perfect chest and kicking off his shoes and socks. Hank was ashamed to reveal his own body, his hairy, chubby stomach and chest hidden beneath a t-shirt and a shirt. He pulled them off and tossed them aside, following with his jeans, shoes and socks until he stood fully naked in front of Connor.

Connor didn't run a mile. Instead he stood, seeming almost transfixed by Hank's naked body. He stepped closer and pulled Hank into another kiss, and Hank savored the sensation of their bodies pressed together skin to skin. Connor's hands roamed across his back and down to his ass, giving Hank permission to do the same and caress Connor's soft, hairless back with his own huge hands. He cupped Connor's butt cheeks in his hands, spreading them apart. It was too much to think about his cock squeezing into that tight hole, taking Connor for the first time. He was glad for the alcohol giving the whole scene a dreamlike quality, or he might have come just thinking about it. Being so close and intimate with Connor like this was a dream come true. A dream he'd wake up from in the morning and wish it had been more than a sweet little lie.

Hank reached behind him, fumbling for the bedside table drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers. His cock ached for release, and he wondered how long he was going to last as Connor climbed up on the bed and spread his ass, inviting Hank to touch him.

He didn't need telling twice. Hank poured a little lube into the cleft of Connor's ass and probed his puckered hole with one thick finger. Connor balled the sheets up in his fists as Hank fingered him, opening Connor up for his dick.

"Fuck me, Hank, please!" Hank grinned, drawing out the preparation to watch Connor squirm. Connor trust back against his fingers, fucking himself on them, and Hank struggled to hold onto his fears that Connor might not want this when he was so enthusiastic about it. Perhaps his tenderness and feelings were only pretense, but there was no faking raw need like this, was there?

"Move over," Hank said. He climbed up on the bed and lay flat on his back. "Ride me, Connor. I want to see your face as I fuck you." It was a cop out of sorts; if Connor had to lower himself onto Hank's dick, it didn't seem so wrong, somehow, despite the command that had proceeded all this.

Connor stretched his cheeks apart. Hank held his thick length in place and gasped, watching Connor lower his tight hole down onto it until he was all the way down. Connor's fingers found his and they knitted together. Connor bent over for a kiss and Hank moaned into it as Connor lifted his hips slightly. Connor drew himself away and started to ride Hank's cock, burying him in impossibly tight heat over and over again.

"I'm not going to last, Connor!" Hank cried, his voice high and tight as he gripped Connor's hips, pulling him down hard onto his dick as he spent inside the android, banging his head against the pillow as he came hard. Connor kept riding his overstimulated dick and came all over Hank's chest and stomach, his shout turning to static as he unloaded.

Connor climbed off and curled up next to Hank. Hank wrapped his arm around him, closing his eyes.

"I love you so much, Connor," he whispered.

Connor sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, but not before Hank noticed his eyes were filled with tears, and it was then that Hank realized he'd made a terrible mistake. Hank watched Connor in the low light, tendrils of fear coiling through his gut where only moments ago warm pleasure had pooled. Connor looked sad, eyes downcast as he looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry," Hank whispered. "I shouldn't have asked you to lie to me. I shouldn't have done any of this."

Connor stood up and walked around the bed. He picked up his clothes and left the room with one last glance back at Hank.

It was fear Hank saw in Connor's eyes—raw, unrestrained terror. It—and Connor— were gone in an instant, through the door and out into another world. Hank wanted to follow, but he knew there was nothing he could say or do to make this better. He'd commanded Connor to lie to him, and Connor had carried out his order perfectly, convincing Hank he'd wanted it with a performance so stellar it should have won an Oscar.

How else could it have ended, but with the truth coming to light? Connor didn't love him. Connor was an android, a robot, a machine. He wasn't alive.

Hank didn't buy that for one moment, and that frightened him more than anything in the world. Androids didn't show fear like Connor just had.

But then, if he was alive, what the hell had Hank just asked of him?

***

Hank shifted his feet in the snow and tried not to think about the encounter two nights ago, still so fresh in his mind. Connor had showed up at the Stratford Tower the next day like nothing was wrong—until he'd connected with an android while it had shot itself and he'd gotten that fearful look in his eyes again. It was clear to Hank that something had changed in Connor, and Connor was realizing it too.

Fear was for deviants, and now Connor was a deviant. Capable of free will, of saying no, of telling Hank Anderson that what he'd done that night was wrong. Yet he'd been gentle at CyberLife Tower, showing empathy for his son's loss and protecting Hank from his double. Seeing Connor as he had been in the beginning had only shown Hank how far he'd come in such a short time.

Connor was alive, and now he was free.

Hank stared at the snow and prepared himself for the inevitable. Connor wasn't coming. He turned around to see Connor walking right towards him, and a smile broke out on his face just to see the android alive and well.

Connor smiled back and Hank's fears fell away. Hank closed the distance between them, needing to touch Connor and convince himself he wasn't dreaming. He pulled Connor into his arms, holding him tightly, all the while fearing the android was going to flee.

"I'm sorry I asked you to lie to me," Hank whispered. "What I did to you was wrong."

Connor pulled back from the hug and Hank watched his soft eyes twinkle in the early morning light, thinking he'd never seen anything so beautiful. "I disobeyed your order, Lieutenant. It didn't serve my mission objective."

"What?" Hank wrinkled his nose. "The fuck are you talkin' about, Connor?"

"I didn't lie to you that night, Hank. I do love you. I was just afraid of it, knowing that to love you and be loved in return would make me a deviant." Connor looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry that I made you believe you were forcing me to do something against my will. I wanted it. I wanted you. I still do, if you'll have me."

Hank absorbed the information. He reached out and lifted Connor's chin, marveling at the words spilling out of his mouth. He ran his thumb across Connor's skin, down his neck to where the marks he'd left with his mouth could no longer be seen. He'd have to plant new ones when they got home. He'd get to explore Connor's body at length, worshipping every inch of his perfect android form with his lips.

He started with Connor's mouth, and as they kissed fiercely in the brisk November morning, Hank let the last vestiges of his guilt slip away and embraced the new future ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if it should have a happy ending, and yet I really wanted it to. I don't think the Hank here is exploitative like the one in (Not) Just A Machine; more of a guy who struggles to deal with his feelings and lets the alcohol do all the talking and decision making. 
> 
> I really just want to see this troubled guy and his lost boy find happiness together.


End file.
